


When Love Hurts And Cheats part 1

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Yaoi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Devil!Izuna, Devil!Madara, Devil!Uchiha Clan, Devils, Elve!Hashirama, Elve!Senju clan, Elve!Tobirama, Elves, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Shifters, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: For many years the battle between the devils and the elves, created death, pain and more war . But now the new young leaders Madara of the devils and Hashirama of the elves decided maybe it's time to stand up and make peace before everything is gone .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write an Elve!Hashirama, and decided just to do it .

_For many years humans have lived long with the creatures called elves, the beautiful and kind elves could heal the wounded, cure the sick, they lived longer then the humans ._

_But the humans could not fear or envy them, as their kindess shine upon them ._

_It's a different story for the devils, people hate them, fear them, they rather stay away from them ._

_The devils were not ugly or unkind many wanted to befriend the humans . They were though wary of the elves, as they not sure how to act around them ._

_As elves have a light aura, the devils leave a dark path behind ._

_Brown and blue eyes shine with life, theirs are filled with black and red eyes ._

_Their sharp teeth are not so charming as the smile of an elve ._

_And when a fight broke out, of course everyone sided with the elves . Not even aware that one dark elve caused the war ._

_Nobody heard of this dark elve, but one day it showed up and killed the lover of a devil who in turn killed 5 elves in revenge . The dark elve disappeared nobody heard of it ever since ._

_The devils were the Uchiha clan leaded by Tajima till his death, the elves were the Senju clan leaded by Butsuma also till his death ._

_Their sons Madara a devil and Hashirama an elve, their destiny was tight together and maybe their destiny to break the war ._

' Brother let me come with you ! ' Shouted a devil named Izuna, as he held his sword in his hand . ' You can't trust those Elves, especially that Hashirama bastard ! You know that

! ' Madara was silent as he was in deep thought .' Brother ! ' 

Madara shook up as he hissed but stopped, as he saw Izuna .' I told you to stay behind, to protect the weaker ones .' 

' Others can do that, I want to fight with you ! ' Madara wanted to tell Izuna to go back, but Hikaku run to them .' Madara-sama they are here ! ' 

' It's time to fight men ! ' Madara shouted hard enough, for the other devils to hear . As they roared their swords and weapons high enough . That it almost could cover the sun .

They ran to the battlefield the elves ready, Hashirama stood on the front line . He was huge almost as a tree, his eyes on fire as he saw Madara . His brother an albino elve stood behind him, Madara could almost hear him growl . 

The difference between those two brothers was not hard to see, while the other was born with a kind heard . The youngest was cold and would not waste a good kill .

' Hashirama ! ' Madara jumped right in front of Hashirama, as the fight began both sides ready to kill each other .

' Madara ! ' Hashirama avoided the sword and gave a kick back at Madara .

Izuna was fighting against Tobirama, the albino was stronger but Izuna was faster .' You ugly bitch ! ' Izuna almost got a cut on Tobirama, but he kicked his stomach sending him back .' Watch what you say Uchiha whore .' 

Bodies soon filled the grounds and both leaders were not ready to stop .' When are we going to stop this war .' 

' Never till your death .' Madara answered back .' Madara ... Please ! ' Hashirama jumped back as Madara almost cut his arm off .

' Wake up Stupid Senju this war is why we are even born ! Why stop it for us both to live, one of us ...' As he pointed his sword at him .' Has to die .' Hashirama did not say anything, but held his weapon high up .' That's more like it, may this be our last .'

' Let's drink on this when it's over .' Madara glared at he roared as he attacked right away, with Hashirama stopping him everytime . 

Hashirama was so focused on the devil, he did not notice the corpse of an elve and tripped . Hashirama fell hard on the ground, when he looked up the sword of Madara pointed at him . ' Fool .' He wanted to laugh and smile at the view, but he could not .

Hashirama looked wide eyed at him, hoping that Madara still has a kind heart . But he know the man and he accepted his defeat . He closed his eyes .' Have mercy on my brother and people .' 

' We shall see ... ' But Madara's attention was else where all sudden .

Izuna was getting terried, the sun starting to set and the fight is still on . The elve was getting more hits on the young devil, and it was hard to escape now .

Tobirama decided to end it, as he noticed that the devil was getting tired, and did not notice that Tobirama . Took some dust from the ground, as spread it out hitting his eyes . 

' Fuck ! ' His sword fell he felt blind for a moment, but because of the devils strong eyes he was quickly filled by the view what was to come .

Tobirama's sword pointing at his chest, as red eyes flased in front of his own red eyes .

But he was pushed as he flew to the other side, and hit some other devils . ' Fuck watch it ! ' The older devil screamed in his face, but Izuna looked in horror and pale face . As the others looked at where he looked .

Their swords almost fell from their hands .' Madara-sama ! ' Hikaku roared as he kicked an elve off .' Madara-sama ! ' Izuna could not breath .

His brother stood there, with a sword sticking out his back . Blood streamed from his mouth .' F.. fuc ... ' Madara felt suddenly weak, and his vision disappeared .

' Madara ! '

' Brother no ...' 

' Out of my way ! '

The view came back for a bit .' Madara stay with me .' There was Hashirama telling him things, he could not remember or hear . 

Everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness was a welcome feeling, which surprised Madara as he hated the dark . He unlike the other devils, has no night vision in his eyes . His brother Izuna always lead him in the dark, protecting him from others who wish to take his throne as clan leader .

He thought but most of those thoughts came random, like why the sky is blue, why flowers have pretty colours or why the elves and devils fight .

He heard some voices but he ignores them, he rather sleep .

Lately he could not sleep, he had a sick feeling for days . Maybe it was for his death, that he felt his death coming sooner then later .

' _Wake up_ . '

Who was that Madara wanted to move, but his body was to heavy . His eyes were still shut .

' _Madara you have to wake up_ .' 

No thanks let me be he wanted to say, he rather stay here in this warmth and nice safe feeling .

' _Please Madara don't leave us yet_ .'

Why does this voice sound familiar ? Who was this person ...

' _Madara wake up_ .' 

Madara awakes .

His eyes were first wide open, but he shut them as the light was too strong at first .

' Madara ! '

' Brother ! '

' Madara-sama ! '

All those different voices made Madara confused, but the first he saw was Hashirama . Who looked so happy, and almost cried at the sight of Madara awake and well .' Thank god .' He whispered but Madara still heard . 

' What happened ? ' His voice sounded bit hoarse, but still well he tried to sit up . But Hashirama held him down .' Let go you stupid ...' 

' Madara-sama please show some respect ! ' An elder said as she looked afraid to anger the elve .' What on earth is wrong with you ...' Madara tried to fight off Hashirama, who still was stronger .

' Hashirama-sama saved you brother, he saved your life .' Izuna said as he stood next to them, and held Madara's hand .' Please brother ... The war ...' 

The war ? ... The thought hit Madara hard, he looked with wild eyes at the elves, as he noticed them all in the tent . Most be outside with many dead devils on the ground .' You ...'

' The war is over Madara .' Hashirama said softly as he looked with a look Madara could not name .

' The war is finally over .'

' So you won .' Madara sounded bitter, but more scared what they will do . What they will do with his only brother .

' No .'

' What ? '

' None of us won, I offerend peace after I healed you they accepted it . '

Madara could not be more sick, as the others nodded .' Why ...'

' We are tired Madara-sama, we know you wanted this aswell .' Said an other devil elder as he walked to them .' Hashirama-sama spoke of you both as children, wanting to end the war and have peace between us clans . With the humans aswell we decided that it was time to think of the youngers . None of them should be in war, so please Madara-sama ... ' He bowed to him as the others did aswell .

It shocked Madara even Izuna was bowing to him .' Please let us have peace .'

Madara was silent Hashirama decided that Madara should rest, and everyone left the tent . Leaving Madara and Hashirama alone .' Why are you still here ? '

' I need the check on you, don't worry it will be quick .'

' Just kill me .'

' No .'

' Why ! ' Madara sounded angry but more tired, why is this happening ... 

' I need you by my side, so that we can build a village ...' Hashirama said as he worked on Madara . ' We finally can make our dream work out .'

' It was a stupid dream .' 

' No it's not .'

' Just kill me you coward .' Madara wanted to grab at his weapon, but Hashirama held him down . They stared deep in each others eyes, as Hashirama leaned closer with a smile .' I love it ... Your angry face it makes me ...' Madara's eyes went wide with shock as Hashirama kissed him .

' I love you .' He whispered against his lips, as he kissed him once more .' You will not die, I will keep you by my side . You will learn that you deserve to be happy ... '

' Hashi ...' But Hashirama pushed his finger against his lips .' Sleep a little more my love .' 

Madara's heart beat faster, as Hashirama gave him that look again . But then his eyes closed, and he fell asleep .

( **by Tobirama** ) 

The albino elve was not happy, to sit with this many devils without growling or fighting . ' Easy you or else your head will explode .' Said the devil Izuna as he sat next to him .' You would like that don't you .' 

' Yes .' He was really honest about it .' But I will live if it will not happen .' He offerend the albino thee which he took .

' Why did you accept it .'

' What ? '

' The peace offer from my brother, you guys wanted to kill us .'

' Ah that ... ' He went silent as he thought .' He saved my brother, we are tired, we wanted the children who come after us to enjoy life not know war . Is it wrong ? '

' No .'

' We don't even know why we fight in the first place, my grandfather did know he said .'

' Oh .' The famous Uchiha Ichigami who killed in 5 minutes 100 elves, while he was blinded by young age . Tobirama feared him as a child, little bit glad he was dead before he was sended on the field on the age of 7 .

' He said the humans were the ones who caused the war, devils don't have the friendly look .' His deep red eyes stared back at dull red eyes .' We could hardly smile .' Tobirama noticed the teeth .' I ... I really want my brother to be happy ... '

' I see .'

' Why ..'

' Why what ? '

' Why do you have red eyes ? '

' I am an albino .' 

' A what now ? ' His confused face told Tobirama he would sit here for a while .

Not that he will mind .


	3. Chapter 3

Hashirama sighned happy as he soaked in the warm water, the night was still young and the air was chilly but not cold . He enjoyed moments like this .

He opened his closed eyes, as he stares into the distance .

He would enjoy this more with that one person, the devil who stole his heart .

Hashirama did not understand why Madara was still bitter about the peace offer his clansmen accepted, but he held no worries because Madara wanted this as much as he does . It still will have to take time for the devil to accept that .

The elve wanted to have the devil by his side as they build a village, a village where everybody is accepted and save . No more deaths, no more children in war .. No more denying that two different races can't be accepted .

He heard the door open as he looked behind him, he beamed as he saw the person he was thinking about . The devil still did not notice the elve, as he red eyes looked tired .

He went into the water as he closed his eyes .

' The water is great right .' Hashirama said he almost laughed as Madara jumped up, and stared at his with beautiful red eyes .' You .' He hissed at the tall elve .' Me .' He agreed with a smile .

Madara was thinking about getting up, but the water was too nice so he stayed .' What are you doing here .'

' Enjoying the night .'

' Right ...' Madara looked away from him, Hashirama figures he still had forgotten that kiss .' What's wrong .' He went closer to the devil, who did not answer him . Hashirama closed his eyes and layd his head on his shoulder . 

' And what do you think you are doing Senju .'

' Enjoying the night ... With my lover .' He said in a bliss as his hand searched for Madara's, he found his as he felt the sharp nails . Madara tried to hurt him with it, but he seems to forgotten Hashirama likes that .

' Are you trying to tease me ? '

' Stop it .' Was Madara's answer he still has to make a move, to shove that damn elve off . But he was too tired for that, yeah too tired ...

' You know not to tease me .' Hashirama smiled .

Madara decided to ignore that, and looked at him with narrow eyes . Hashirama love those ruby red eyes so much . ' What now ? '

' About the peace, the village ? ' Madara nodded as he growled as Hashirama kissed his cheek .

' Tomorrow lets get our whole clan together, and make the peace offer official . We can start looking where to place our village and such . '

' You think it can happen ... The humans ..'

' They also want peace, the war is becoming to much for us my love .'

' Don't call me that ...' Madara whispered as he looked away .' But you are ..'

' We were just children, what do we know about love .' 

' That it feels right, that love should not matter what race or gender you are . ' Hashirama let his hands wander to Madara's face, to let him look at him . His smile was soft and

Madara felt his breath taken .

' I love you and I want you to be at my side, as I will be by your side forever .'

Silence took over as both were lost in each other soon .

( **Morning** ) 

' Brother will our clans men really accept this, I am having trouble with this .' Tobirama don't know what to think about this whole matter he rather be silent about it, but fears he will lose his brother soon .

' Don't worry about it Tobirama .' Hashirama smiles as he pat his shoulder gently .' This is about peace, a world where children don't have to fight, no more killing or fighting, people getting the chance to get old finally .... Being together were all races are accepted ...'

' ... Brother do you and Madara have ... Are you both ...'

Hashirama made a silent noise as he pushed his finger to his own lips .' Let's talk about it in the future okay ..' He winked and walked off, Tobirama now really feels worried and annoyed .

And one more thing that ticked Tobirama off, _why is Hashirama shining ?_

( **Madara** ) 

' Brother .... Are you okay ? ' Everyone looks at Madara who looks like he is limping .

' N-nothing shut up ...' He said as he with angry face went to his tent .

' Also did you hear those howling sounds last night, think there will be werewolves out there . The Elves better watch their back ... Brother ? ' Izuna looked scared as Madara

eyes showed murder, as his sharp teeth cracked almost in a snarl .

 _Damn you Senju I get you for this !_

( **Hashirama** ) 

Hashirama got a chill on his back, but smiled as he knows who it was .

_Ah my love you are adorable ~_


	4. Chapter 4

As their brothers made their speach about peace, the village, stopping the war .

Tobirama has mixed feelings about it all, and not because he does not want it . Oh no he really want peace and enjoy life till he is old . But he noticed he was not the only one, who doesn't know if they can trust the devils .

His father made sure of that, oh how he beaten Tobirama if he did poorly on training _to kill those damn devils_ he would say . He made his fellow men fear him, if they thought otherwise of the devils .

But Tobirama trust his brother Hashirama, he knows he can trust his elder brother . Who himself seems to trust this devil Madara, who just scowls at the other as kisses his cheek . Tobirama noticed the blush on the devils face, as he looks shyly away .

Tobirama noticed that a certain devil noticed too, Izuna looked ready to murder someone . 

Tobirama is not sure if this peace will last long, Madara and Hashirama will be their death .

' Idiots the both of them .' Izuna mutters as he watches their older brothers, the brown haired elve tries every now and then to hug the devil . Who escapes everytime and ignores the other whiny cries .

' Your brother is annoying go entertain him ! ' Izuna glared at Tobirama, blaming him for having such a brother .' What are you jealous ? Do someone has to hold your hand ? '

Tobirama mocked him .' Go to hell bastard .'

' Shut your rotting mouth .' Was his comment back as both glared at each other .' Go look for a room you two .' A devil whistle at them with a smirk, he walked over to them as both glared at him now .' Stuff your fucking ass Hikaku .'

' At least mine is getting stuffed big boy .' Others laughed as well as no one noticed Madara and Hashirama being gone .

Izuna noticed and Tobirama too, but the albino elve had other things in mind then looking for his brother . Like trying to stop a fight if it happens, even though everyone seems to atleast try to friendly to each other .

His heart melts as a some devil children got elve children as company, one tries to try getting attention from a shy devil girl who watching the other little elve girl with curiosity .

' Fuck where are they ! ' Izuna got up to look for them, but Tobirama without thinking stopped him .' What ! ' Izuna hissed with red eyes angry at him . ' Since our brothers are getting along ... ' _A bit too much ..._ ' Maybe we can ...'

Izuna looked confused and then hissed again .' I have no time for ...'

' If you don't I will .' Hikaku said as he felt bad for the elve .' What are you saying ! You don't even like elves ! ' Izuna looked bit panicked Tobirama was getting confused why .'

No but this one ...' And then Tobirama felt it .

A hand on his ass ..

_There is a hand on my ass ..._

_A hand .... On ... My .. Ass !_

Izuna noticed the pale face Tobirama got, before the albino could do something about it . Izuna grabbed his hand and pulled him at his side .' You perverted bastard, go suck your own dick for a change ! '

' Izuna don't be mean ! ' Hikaku whines as he tried to get Tobirama, who stepped back away from him .' No you devil of pervertness ! '

' That's not even a word ! '

' I don't care ! Goodbye ! '

And he walked off with the albino elve, who was confused and scared hoping that the other will not follow .

' You such a asshole .' Naori said as the female devil watched the whole thing .' What can I say it's a gift .'

' For pooping out shit ? ' Said an elve as he passed by .

Now everyone was laughing again, the elve looked confused and Hikaku cried crocodile tears .

( **Tobi & Izu** ) 

' Fucking bitch that guy ... Haaah ! I hate him ! '

Tobirama watched Izuna rant and rant about Hikaku, as he stomped to the left and then back to the right . ' You have to be careful Tobirama ! '

Tobirama jolt up as he heard his name from Izuna, _the first time he said my name .._

' O-Okay ... Izuna .'

' Try your best no ... You have to make sure you not alone with him, really just talking with him makes you a victim ... Hopefully not pregnant ... male elves can't become pregnant right ? ' He looked bit panicked as his eyes switch to Tobirama's belly to him, like Hikaku really got him pregnant with just talking to him .

' No we do not .' He wanted to ask if male devils can, but Izuna interrupted him quick .

' Good good ... You never know with Hikaku though ....' 

' Izuna ... You don't have to be angry ...'

' Of course I have to be ....' Izuna still did not catch on Tobirama calling his first name .' Why are you so angry ? '

' Because of my big brother, he is such a idiot fool of a dumbass ! ' Tobirama was first of all impressed with that sentence, _calling someone an idiot in three different words he really is angry ._

He is also a bit shocked Izuna never showed anger at his big brother .' I want the war to end too you know, but this is so soon . Nobody had the moment to think about .... Don't tell me you don't have any problems .'

' I have .'

' See you understand what I am trying to say right .'

' I do .'

' It's just atleast a few days, this is stressfull our people ... The devils are scared ... Believe it or not .. '

' I do believe you .. The elves at our clan, were panicking and still are . 3 elders called my brother crazy ... '

_And other cruel names .._

Tobirama remembers the shouting the moment they set foot in their camp, calling his brother a whore, a slut, a good for nothing breeding cow ... Tobirama felt so angry and

Hashirama was so calm .

Till of course .' I heard that someone died ... Is that true .' Izuna looked uneasy as he asked .

' Yes .'

' Before the meeting there had to be a death, great just great ...' 

As Izuna was in his little world, Tobirama tries to shut of the memory .

The elder who got killed when roots shot out of the ground, right through his body like butter . And his brother calm as he looked, walked off to his tent .

_All because they called Madara a bastard made of pity who should kill himself ..._

Tobirama fears that the bond between Madara and Hashirama is deeper, and Hashirama is strong set to be with the devil . 

Tobirama vows as brother to keep his brothers happiness alive, and making sure nothing would come between them .' You don't think .... They are together right .'

' W-what ! ' Tobirama looked wide eyed at the devil, who looked unsure as he thought .' They can't be together right ....'

' Izuna ...'

' They are different races ... I ..'

' Oh there you two are .' Said a voice Tobirama looked behind him and saw Madara and Hashirama .

Madara had a limp again, as Hashirama was shining like the sun .

Tobirama pales _they are like rabbits !_

' Where were you two ! ' Izuna said as he walked closer, Madara backed off a bit noticed that Izuna looked angry .' We just talked .'

Tobirama snorts Madara shot him a warning look, as Hashirama laughed at them .' About ? '

' The village .'

' ... Okay .'

Izuna walked off in anger not saying an other word to Madara .' What is his problem .'

Hashirama looked at him .' What is with you ? ' Tobirama felt uneasy himself now being alone with Madara and Hashirama .

' Nothing .'

And Tobirama quickly walked off, he rather be with Izuna then those two .

' Did we do something ? ' Hashirama asked .' I don't know what is wrong with mine, but I am sure your brother solved the puzzle what our converstation was .'

' But I can't help it .' Hashirama cooes as he kissed his cheek .' Damn you are annoying .' Hashirama pouted till Madara quickly kissed him too .' Come on .'

Both walked back to the camp .

Not not noticing the black eyes watching their moves, and then they glared in hate as they focused on the red eyed devil .

_Soon oh very soon Uchiha Madara ..._


End file.
